That One Faithful Day
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Sometimes who and what we are can't be decided by us. Most of the time events are already predestined. Such notion was not proposed to Commander Saturn as he sits in the cells of jail with his comrade Mars, after being cought. Takes place after being detained in the anime.


The cells inside the large buiding of the jail were rather cold and damp. One of the only few occupants in it lay sprawled across the lumpy, unevenly stuffed mattress. Watching and counting the small pieces of gum atop his cells ceiling in quiet, undisturbed peace before a certain scraping of metal made the blue eyed man loose count abruptily and turn to face his jail mate.

"Mars, what are you doing?" Saturn prased slowly.

Said girl held up her index finger to him shortly before going back to work, looking down at the scratched up floors of tally marks and counting with her fingers. Commander Saturn waited patiently for his partner in crime to finish whatever she was finishing to get his much wanted answer.

A few moments later, Mars looked back at Saturn with a sime threatening to break out on her face. "Saturn. Do you know what day it is today?"

Saturn raised an eyebrow at her as if asking her to elaborate.

"Today's Christmas!" The redhead threw her arms over her head in excitement, although she didn't get the reply she was hoping for.

The blue haired ex-commander rolled his eyes at her nonsense. At times like this, he missed Jupiter's no nonsense attitude. Surely if the woman were here with them she would have rolled her eyes at the redheads enthusiasm as well. Saturn embarked on the time where all three of them did share the same room. Well, up until Jupiter bit the guard and got moved anyways.

Mars frowned at Saturn's lack of joy. "I don't get it. Why don't you like Christmas?"

"Its just another stupid holiday about how Arceus was created." Saturn sourly stated "Its just a way to get people spoiled."

The redhead didn't get it. Why was he being so crude towards today? There had to be a reason behind-

"Oh." Mars muttered softly "Today was when your parents left, right?"

Her face morphed into one of concern and pity for him, for she remembered briefly the time where he had told her something similar to that. Even it were true, the girl opposite him got no sign nor reation out of him.

"Leave it alone Mars." Muttered Saturn as he turned over in his bed. "I just don't like Christmas. Its nothing."

Mars sighed at his off putting actions, but none the less listened to his request by laying down faced down on her bed.

* * *

Saturn pondered over his conversation with Mars as he pretended to sleep on his side of the room. Alas, Mars was right when she stated what today was. He mentally sighed to himself. To the joyous redhead today was a day of happiness, even though Saturn saw no joy in it what so ever, because they were locked up in a freakin cell. How is that something to celebrate? Although back to the topic at hand, to the redhead today was one to be celebrated but all it reminded him was that his parents didn't care enough to stay.

He remembered the day quite clearly. It was warm and the air smelled of spices. Young Saturn had went downstairs to chance a glance at his presents when he found none at all. The tree was stripped of the decorations it had once held previously held and worst of all was that the house was deserted, no pictures, no clothes, and worst of all no notes.

Of course now he knew that they left because they were being chased by the cops, but still the fact that they left him made his anger boil. As uncharacteristic of him to do so, his hands clenched at his sides. After the young ten year old Saturn relized that his parents weren't coming back, he forced himself to go outside and survive the only way he knew how. With theft. It started of as small things like food and the necessities, but it then developed into large more expensive items.

Soon after Saturn had become a full time thief before being recruited into Team Galactic by Cyrus himself. He blamed his parents for everything. If they didn't leave that day he wouldn't have become a thief and then he wouldn't have even been a member of Team Galactic, and if he wasen't part of that he wouldn't even be in jail now. Mars wouldn't understand though. She came from the most regular household ever. Plus she chose to join Team Galactic on her own will. Saturn envied that. That one faithful day always haunted him. Especially on Christmas day.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Saturn Mars was pondering her own thoughts to herself as well. Although all the while a deep frown was present on the girls face. Surely she could do something, anything really to change his mind about Christmas right? As she thought about the last question carefully she seemed to find no answer.

A few minutes passed for the redhead to relize she had nothing. Plus, there was really nothing you could really do when someone made up their mind right? Mars sighed and rolled onto her side as she heard a crack underneath her. Thankfully she suppressed a yelp of surprise by covering both her hands over her mouth.

With much hesitation, Mars reached under her bed from where the sound had resonated and pulled out an object that had her grinning more than ever.

This was sure to change Saturns perspective on Christmas! Thought Mars gleefully.

* * *

Saturn didn't know when, but he guessed he fell asleep some time after his internal speech. He took a long sigh as he stretched his arms over his head. Discreetly, he rubbed his eyes as he got up. Glancing over at the bed horizontally at the bed adjacent to his, he found that Mars sat cross legged on her bed. The unnerving part of the whole situation was that she was grinning. Widely.

"Guess what? Questioned Mars.

Saturn perked a brow in debate, "What?"

Wordlessly, Mars stuck a hand palm up towars the blue haired man. Resting ain the middle of her hand was a small cane, colored a bright red and white. A crack ran down the middle of the wrapped object.

"A candy cane?"

Mars excitedly nodded as she took the broken candy in her hands.

"Not just any candy cane," Brandished Mars proudly "My mothers homemade cherry berry flavored candy cane."

Gently Mars cracked the candy into two parts and handed one half of it to the questioning Saturn. With no hesitation, Mars peeled the wrapper off her candy piece and placed it in her mouth. She gave a contented sigh as the cherry berry flavor filled her mouth, looking over at Saturn she found that his piece of candy was still in the his palm where she left it.

Rolling her eyes, Mars took the candy, unwrapped it, then put it back in his hand. Saturn looked at the candy and when Mars jestured to put it in his mouth, Saturn did just that. Pleasently he was surprised to find that it tasted better than anything he had ever tasted, although he could think of a few other things that would taste better in his mouth. Maybe the candy came may have just tasted that way because he haden't had good food in a while.

"Its surprisingly good."

"Please," Mars stated, "This is my mom's recipe were talking about. You know she was pretty famous for this stuff back home."

Unexpectantly Mars chocked on her own saliva as she spoke the last word. Saturn cracked a smile as she sputtered and coughed. At that moment, Saturn relized that he was glad his parents left him, because if they haden't... he wouldn't have friends like Mars.

* * *

**So I just wanted to dedicate that to my older sister who's a fan of Saturn and Mars. Hope you enjoyed it Ames! Leave comments and reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokemon.**


End file.
